Haruko Couteau
Haruko Couteau is the biological mother of Eugen Katsuragi, foster mom of Katarina Couteau and wife of Iruka Couteau who appears as a minor original deceased character in LOTM: Sword of Kings ''created by ''Prime ShockWaveTX. She is also the sister of the heinous Akrak Couteau, her biological sister who was involved in the construction of the Hand of Apocalypse satellite that was attempted to be used to destroy Liberty City during the events of'' LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. The mother of Eugen and foster parent to Katarina, Haruko was one of the employees in All Bodies Corporation, a organization working to KnightWalker Family for 40 years, but one day she left the corporation for her creations were being used for war and destruction. According to Jin Kisaragi, she was part of the crew that was involved in the creation of Fraxinus, the airship of Ratatoskr and that she knows about the existence of The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and was even once a partner of Ara Astaroth when she was a teenager. Appearance Haruko has pink hair, which she keeps in a short bob style. She often wears earrings as an accessory. She is best described to look like an older and more mature version of her daughter, Katarina. Personality Unlike her somewhat naive husband, Haruko is much more cautious. Background Born in United States, Haruko was a student at GDP Academy and was a prodigy of the family. However, she lived in a bad conditions as her parents were unemployed and she had to sell candies to survive. When her family managed to get enough money to leave USA, she went to Japan, Tenguu City, where she lived for the rest of her life. One day, she was bullied by juvenile delinquents for she was a foreign in Japan. However, the Demon Princess, Ara Astaroth appeared and killed the bullies, devouring their meat while Haruko watched with horror. Ara proceeded to talk with Haruko and offered her a new life if she decided to sell her soul to her to restart her life away from hunger and poverty. Without choice, Haruko accepted the offer with the condition that she would never have children. Years later, she met Iruka and married him before joining the All Bodies organization with her distant sister, ''Akrak Couteau. However, 2 years later, Haruko left the organization for she discovered that her creations were being used as war-weapons and also noticed Akrak's twisted behavior in using humans in her experiments. She joined the Global Pact Defense years later and was directly involved with Ratatoskr's project, where she helped to form the crew of Fraxinus that Katarina and her friends knows today. One day, she found a newborn Katarina abandoned in a river next to her house and adopted her as her daughter. But 2 years later, Iruka and Haruko had another child, Eugen Katsuragi, and decided to give her to a close family to hers as they were too busy working and had no conditions to rise another child. One day, Ara discovered that Haruko had two children and cursed her, leading Haruko and Iruka to die in a car crash for accident. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Feminine Boy Category:Feminists Category:Tomboys Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Business Heroes Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Pawns Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Traitors Category:Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Sister of Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Masculine Girl Category:Girlfriends Category:Husband and Wife Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:OCs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Counterparts Category:Couteau Family Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters